Long Road to Safety
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Harry has a new challenge to face, along with Ron,Hermione and an old foe Draco Malfoy. Helping a fellow witch, who has no idea that witches and wizards were even real. Rachel Berry has a lot to face this year along with a fellow glee member Puck.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters.

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck, he had to be stuck doing a stupid look out with none other then Granger, not that he actually hated her, quite the opposite actually he had be in love with her for years, though he is hoping she'll never know.

" You really want me to do this?" Draco asked irritated at the thought of going to a muggle school, along with the brilliant witch Hermione Granger. Harry Potter himself was trying to assign him along with Granger to both go undercover, they would be looking for a witch that didn't seem to get the memo when she turned 11 years old that she was suppose to be in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, or else held something a supper value.

"I'm half Veela Potter, I'm going to have the whole muggle female population bugging the shit out of me" he spat out annoyed, Harry just rolled his eyes and said "Listen Malfoy, this is your punishment for being a complete jack ass, over the years, be happy it's just this, so stop your mopping and go pack"

"So why did you refuse to do this assignment yourself Potter? If this witch is so important shouldn't you take this matter into your own hands?" asked Draco while glaring at him as if to try and burn a whole threw his head, Harry let out a long sigh and then explained "I was going to have Hermione explain it to you, but I guess I can … there are a few remaining death eaters out their searching for the girl as well, she is known to hold the golden heart of Slytherin's soul …she's a pureblood, and if she were to be captured and if they got a hold of the golden heart, they would be able to return the dark lord from death were he lies at this very moment." Draco paled at the very thought of Voldermort returning, and only nodded, for Harry to continue. "I've been trying to find these last remaining Death eaters, so I can stop them, and all the while I need you, and Hermione to watch this girl make sure they don't get to her first, she goes by the name of … Rachel Berry."

Draco had let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in at the bit of information he gathered, he sat down on his sofa, re thinking this whole thing, it had only been a year, since Voldermort had been killed, by famous Harry Potter, and the only reason he's doing this favor for Potter, is because he is a Malfoy and being a Malfoy comes with pride, and even though he hates to admit it, Potter had saved him countless times, so he kind of owes the guy his life.

"Fine, when do I go?" he asked turning his attention to his coffee table, Harry smiled and added, "I knew I could count on you Malfoy" Draco looked back at him and glared "Don't push it Potter!" he said venomously, Harry just once again rolled his eyes and said "you'll be leaving at dawn, and Hermione will meet you their in two weeks" he merely nodded and then asked "Who you going with? We both know you can't go, looking for death eaters by yourself, that would be mental" Harry just let out a little laugh "Yeah that would be mental, if I were going by self that is, but I'm not Ron Weasley got my back" Draco rolled his eyes, of course how could he forget the Weasley, then he snorted and replied "Yeah, more ways then one" Harry glared at him and said "I'm going to ignore that comment Malfoy and bid you good day" and with a pop, Harry was gone.

Far away in Lima Ohio theirs a school called William McKinley High, in which Rachel Berry is a student their, of which most who knew her, already knew that, and in not so very far place inside the school, Rachel was finishing up performance in front of her fellow glee members, doing hundred watt smile and a little curtsy.

"Thanks Rachel that was awesome performance, this song is just what we might need for sectionals," said an over excited Mr. Schuster, while patting her on the shoulder for a job well done.

She smiled proudly and swiftly made her way back to her seat next to Finn Hudson her boyfriend.

"Umm ok guys … any one else got something to share?" Asked Mr. Schu looking at the rest of them hopefully, only to be greeted with silence from the rest of the club, he looked slightly disappointed "alright well next time were going to be working on duets, and my choice of who, is going to be sing with who, so be ready" he exclaimed, he heard them all groan, "Mr. Schu no.." Mr. Schu cut in "Kurt no whinnying, it'll be fun guys come on now" just then the bell rang, and they all headed out of class room, Rachel was the last one to leave but before stopped by Mr. Schu and said "it's a great idea Mr. Schu, don't worry I'm sure they'll come around" she said sounding positively sure, with a bright smile on her face, he nodded and said "thanks Rachel, see you, tomorrow" with that she was walked out of the class room.

Rachel opened her locker, to get her books out so she could take them home for homework tonight, not even really paying much attention whom was approaching her, while shuffling her papers together someone yelled "Hey!" Causing Rachel to jump and drop her books and papers all over the floor, noticing it was just Finn her boyfriend, she glared at him as he laughed at her for dropping her stuff, on the ground "You jerk!" She said while swatted at his arm, and then began kneeling down to start picking up her books and papers, Finn knelt down beside her and helped her pick up her paper and books while, whispering to her "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry"

She gave him a sweet smile, and said, "it's ok" he only gave her a slight smile and said "here" handing her, most of her papers, "Thank you, Finn that was…" Finn cut her off "Listen, Rachel we need to talk" she gave him a quizzed look, she didn't like the sound of this, she had that heart sinking feeling in the bit of her stomach, that this "talking" he was mentioning wasn't good, for her at least, and then he said it "I think we should see other people" so their it was, and she felt heart break, she didn't even get a chance to reply, he just walked away after that slipping an arm around a cheerio, who's named happen to be Stacey Luah.

What kind of crap was this? What in the hell? How didn't she not see this coming? Finn had toyed with her again, saying he loved her, making empty promises, how could she have been so foolish, she walked out of the school, trying not to let anyone notice the heart broken tears that were sliding down her cheek.

She made it too her car and was about to open it up, until she heard a really loud pop behind her, she jumped once again dropping her papers and books on the ground, crying still while trying to once again pick them up, she didn't even care to check what the popping sound was, suddenly someone else was helping her pick up her stuff, she looked up to see who it was only to see the most beautiful man she believes she's ever seen, she suddenly forgot why she was crying and stares at this amazing looking man before her, he had beautiful blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, and the kissable looking lips, he was wearing a buttoned up blue shirt that brought out his eyes, and you could tell he was very toned and muscular just like Noah, and he was wearing worn out baggy jeans.

"You can take your stuff now" he said in most incredibly sexy British accent she's ever heard, she finally notice him trying to hand her, most of her books and papers, he had picked up for her, she snapped out of her, daze and blushed as she realized she had been staring at him "I'm -I'm sorry, I -I didn't mean too" she got out, great now she was stuttering like a idiot great first impression she thought bitterly to herself, she caught him as he rolled his eyes, but smirked just also exactly like Noah Puckerman does "it's ok, stutters I'm use to it" he said cocky, this time she rolled her eyes.

Of course she meets one of the most gorgeous men, and he full of himself, not that he really didn't have reason not to be, but still he could be a little more conservative, instead, he's absolutely self-absorbed.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, and yours" he says while holding a hand out for to help her up "My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry" she replied while taking his hand, he flashes her a smile, and my goodness she felt like she could melt, she was back on her feet with her books and papers in her hands, "thank you Draco, for your assistance" she said shyly, he only nodded and was about to walk off towards the school, when she called after him "Draco!" he stopped and turned to look at her, waiting for her to respond she blushed even more, then she thought possible "Are you new here?" she asked while starting at her feet, she heard him laugh a little and answered her "Yes, I will be, so I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" she gave him a nod and a small smile, and with that he walked off towards the school.

Rachel couldn't believe one moment she heart broken, and the next moment she was stunned that someone so beautiful existed, he was going to be popular and he wasn't going to take two glances at her, after tomorrow came.

She hopped into her car and drove off, she needed to talk to someone, and now that Draco wasn't around to stun her with his beauty, she felt the heartache come flowing back, and once again was crying, so drove off into bread sticks parking lot.

She sobbed violently and didn't even notice someone knocking on the window, until they open the door, she looked up quickly to find Santana looking on her, she felt anger seep inside of her, why couldn't she just get time alone, she felt Santana put a hand on her shoulder at that, the anger disappeared, and Santana begun to speak "What's wrong Berry? Is it Finn? Because if it is I'll kick his ass …" Rachel only sobbed more and hugged the cheerio close to her, her and Santana weren't quite friends, but the cheerio, felt guilty about having slept with Finn while he was still with Rachel, so she felt like if she told Rachel she would wake up and see what a jack ass Finn really was, instead Rachel forgave him after about week of not talking to him, and saying she wasn't going to give him another chance, but when he swore up and down to Rachel that he'd never hurt her like that again she took him back, foolishly believing him.

Of course Rachel hated Santana for sleeping with him in the first place, but the fact that she had told Rachel, and was sincere about how sorry she was, Rachel forgave her, though that didn't make them friends.

They were teammates, and Santana stood by her teammates, even Rachel Crazy Berry! Even though at times Santana didn't seem like she had heart, she did, more then she would like to admit of course, because she a bitch, and she needed to let people know that.

Santana had only come out of the Bread sticks to wait for Brittany to show up when suddenly she saw Berry drive up in her black BMW and park all funky, she watched for Berry to get out of the car when she didn't Santana thought she check it out only to see Berry crying on her stirring wheel, and an odd feeling it had something to do with Finn Hudson lame ass.

Rachel sat with their crying into Santana's shoulder, Brittany had appeared, though not saying anything really, just watching the scene in front of her silently.

The next day at school went as expected for, Rachel Berry she saw Draco the beautiful man she met yesterday and had all these girls, and guys surrounding him, even Quinn Fabray was trying to get his attention, which was strange considering she's was dating Sam Evans, who didn't seem any where to be seen at the moment Draco didn't seem to be enjoying himself, in fact when he caught Rachel looking at him, he smiled at her and she felt like melting again.

He pushed threw the crowd that surrounded him, and walked straight up to Rachel "Care to show me around?" he asked with an arched eyebrow Rachel swear she could have swooned, she snapped out of her daze and smiled and was about to reply when Quinn came up behind him and said "Trust me, you don't want to be going and hanging out with man hands, she'll ruin you" she spat rudely, Rachel felt like she'd been slapped in the face, and looked any where but at him.

"I think she's a cool girl, just because you say different, doesn't make it true" He said while glaring at Quinn whom looked a taken back from what he had just said, Rachel looked just as shocked.

"As I was saying before would you like to, show me around?" he asked Rachel again, she only nodded, and he grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him, she knew she could defiantly fall in love with this guy.

Though as they were walking hand in hand down the hall, Noah Puckerman came up and slammed into Draco, making hit his shoulder into the locker, Draco looked pissed and Rachel could of sworn Rachel saw his eye flash a totally different color, he looked at Noah, and yelled "What the hell is your problem?" Noah turned around and faced him, and had a smirk on his face "I don't like pretty boys, who think they can walk into this school, and get everything handed to them" he spat out angrily, Rachel now knew she wasn't seeing things because Noah saw it too.

Draco's eyes were darker shade of blue then before and the ground they stood on oddly started to shake a little bit. I was starting to feel a little scared for Noah.

"Enough!" Rachel heard another British accent only female this time; coming from behind her she turned around only to find a tall thin curvy girl with light brown hair, and eyes, she herself was beautiful.

Draco, Rachel noticed had also turned and looked behind him, when she looked up at him, to see his eyes again she saw the turn back to light blue, then Rachel felt a sting of jealousy with the love she saw in his eyes for this girl he clearly knew, he quickly covered up the emotion he felt for this girl and looked down at Rachel and smiled at her, and said "Rachel Berry, I'd like to meet Hermione Granger" Hermione walked towards them and took one look at Rachel and said "Pleasure!" With what seemed like a weak smile then turned her attention to Draco and said " Malfoy, sorry but can I have moment of your time?" she asked, he nodded and excused himself, from Rachel and walked away from Rachel and Noah without a second glance behind.

"Holy shit, that bitch was hot!" exclaimed Noah, while watch the to British walk away, Rachel glared at him "do always have to be so crass Noah?" he turned his gaze on Rachel, and glared at her and asked, "what are you doing hanging out with a douche bag like that anyways?" Rachel scoffed at him "Unbelievable, Noah you are just jealous because all the cheerios and cougars are going to be wanting him now and not you!" She spat out angrily, "Yeah right, no one can turn down the .." he was cut off, by Rachel "Just save it" and with that she walked off.

Noah glared at her as she walked away, he had heard how Finn had broken it off with her, Finn was a dump ass, he was hoping he'd be the one to console her, instead a pretty boy shows up out of no where stealing his light, he's wanted Rachel for a while now, and he wasn't about to let some punk ass pretty boy step in and steal her from him.

He may not be a one women man right now, though he'd give it all up, the cheerios and cougars, just to be with Rachel Berry again, of course not that she knew this.

Hermione and Draco walked to the an empty class room, Hermione put the silencing charm over the whole class room so no one could ease drop on their conversation.

Hermione was frustrated she'd seen Malfoy screwing up almost doing magic in front of a muggle no less "What were you thinking?" she asked him pointedly, he looked mad and spoke "That asshole was asking for it, Granger" he knew he disappointed her, he can tell by the look she's giving him "look if were going to do this right, we have to be on the down low ok?" He merely nodded, trying to look any where but at her, she had a habit of biting her lower lip when she was in thought, and it made to have to try and restrain himself, from leaning forward and kissing her senseless.

"We should also call a truce Malfoy if we are going to be working together" she said while putting out her hand for him to shake, he took it, and just touching her made shivers go down his spine, he couldn't believe how much he was in love with this girl, he'd would do anything for her, and she didn't even know it.

"Is that all Granger?" he questioned while still trying to avoid looking directly at her, but couldn't help but take a peak up at her, she only let a long sigh and ran a hand threw her long brown now tamed hair, and said "Harry and Ron said, they think there are some Death Eaters close by, it is why I came earlier than expected, we have no idea how many Death Eaters are in this plot so … we have to be careful" Draco nodded then asked "What about the Ministry?"

"They're helping from the side lines, we can't make it to obvious, that were trying to track them, they may still have some spy in the ministry we can't be to cautious" she replied, she flashed him a small smile and said "that is all" and with that she walked out of the class room taking off the charm over it.

All the while Draco stayed rooted to his spot thinking about his and Hermione conversation, and hopefully maybe just maybe he could bandage some old wounds between him and Hermione, and maybe they'll have a chance if not at romance then as friends he would take what he could get for now, even if it was just friends.

A/N: EEEEEPPP lol I didn't even know if I was going to do this story, I just got bored and started typing away I already have the second chapter ready, I know my punctuation suck and so does my grammar I apologize it will be fixed eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second Chapter. I don't own Glee, or Harry Potter or any of the characters, now to the story. For those of you who are confused who I'm shipping together, I thought it would be obvious, so sorry for my assumption, so here it is D/Hr and none other then Puckleberry.

Rachel was lunch sitting on the bleacher seemed to be lost in her thoughts, she didn't know why, it bothered that Noah thought that Draco's friend was hot, I mean she was pretty, she had beautiful long tamed brown hair, and light brown eyes and she was even taller then Rachel, which meant she had longer legs to show off, and had a British accent it was bad enough that Draco seemed to be in love with the girl, when Rachel thought he seemed so interested in her at first.

"Hello" Rachel jumped and looked up, only to find Hermione Granger standing above her, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione replied giving Rachel a smile, which Rachel returned and replied "Oh no, that's okay, I'm actually just always this jumpy …would you like to sit down?" Rachel offered, which Hermione graciously took, and sat next to Rachel "So how come your by yourself?" Hermione asked curiously, "Well, my boyfriend just broke up with me, and I didn't really feel like that much company" Rachel explained looking down at her hands, "Oh well sorry for the intrusion" Hermione said sincerely, and was about to get up and walk away, "No it's okay, I don't mind a little company" Rachel said in a rush, Hermione just smiled at her and nodded and stayed seated.

"Sorry if I came off rude early in the hall, I just really needed to speak with Mal-Draco" Hermione said looking off in the football field, Rachel nodded and said "it's okay, I accept your apology, you seemed like you were in a hurry anyways so I really don't blame you" Hermione gave another smile, "That's wonderful, I hope we can become friends" she replied, Rachel nodded and looked in thought then suddenly asked, "So how do you know Draco?"

"We grew up together, though we weren't really that close growing up though" Hermione answered honestly, "Oh, I guess that's kind of like Noah and I…" Rachel said without really thinking, and blushed once she realized what she had said, Hermione didn't say much after that, Rachel talked to her a little bit about Glee, and was wondering if she was going to join, which of course she said she would, how else was she to keep her eye on the small girl.

At the end of the day when glee finally came around Rachel was the first one there, along with Finn who was sitting to some new cheerio who was hanging off his arm and looking satisfied, which caused Rachel want to roll her eyes, she still cared for the dim witted boy, but she wasn't going to let him effect her any more, he has hurt her too many times to count, and it just wasn't worth it any more.

She sat on the far side of the room, away from Finn, and his new girlfriend who decided to join glee, Rachel watched most of the glee members walk in and take a seat, Noah sat on the right of her without saying a word just sat down, looking bored waiting for glee to get ready, and Kurt took the seat behind her, and she watched as Mr. Schu walked in with Draco and Hermione trailing behind him, Draco still held that effect on Rachel every time she saw him, and she didn't like it one bit considering she was pretty sure, he was Hermione's Noah even if the girl didn't admit it she could tell, and that's what made Rachel realize there and then that she might actually have some feelings for Noah, and this just confused her, because she couldn't stop staring at Draco who flashed her smile and a wink, and then took a seat next to Hermione who just looked anxious, from behind Mr. Schu.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have actually three new members to, New Directions, today which mean we have a whole of 16 members in this group now" Mr. Schu announced clapping his hands, a long with everyone else, "Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Mr. Schu asked looking back at Hermione and Draco then to, Finn's girlfriend, who stood up and walked in front of everyone, and did a little curtsy, really? Was all Rachel could think of as she looked at the girl, which she was sure the rest of the glee club might be thinking among the same lines.

"My name is Ellie Larsen, and I'm a sophomore, I'm come from Simi Valley California, and I would like to sing you a song called, Super Model from Clueless" she stated smiling at everyone, that made Rachel roll her eyes, she heard Noah trying to stifle a laugh.

_I don't care what my teachers say__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel.__  
__and everyone is gonna dress like me,__  
__wait and see___

_When I'm a supermodel__  
__and my hair will shine like the sea.__  
__Everyone will wanna look just like me__  
__me...___

_Cause I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel__  
_

_I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel___

_I wish that I was like Tori Spelling,__  
__with a car like hers and dad like hers.__  
__And I show them how how it was done.__  
__That be fun, that be fun.___

_And I write my school report,__  
__why I love my jeans, why I love my jeans._  
_And oh, on my lockerdoor its the coolest thing that you have ever seen.___

_Cause I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel___

_I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel_

_I didn't eat yesterday,__  
__I'm not gonna eat today,__  
__I'm not gonna eat tomorrow,__  
__Cuz I'm gonna be a supermodel.___

_so beautiful...I'm gonna be a supermodel___

_I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel__  
__[4x]___

_I'm gonna be a supermodel.__  
__I'm gonna be a supermodel._

Rachel thought she had an okay voice not as good as hers though, so she was happy about that, she couldn't help but laugh at how the song seem to fit the girl so well and clapped for the girl with the rest of the glee club, Mr. Schu spoke "Alright very nice Ellie, welcome to glee club … alright Draco, Hermione which one of you would like to go next?" Draco stood up and grabbed a guitar and Rachel felt herself blush, she couldn't take her eyes off him, had she looked around the room, she notice none other girls could either, "I'd like to sing Bruno Mars Grenade" he stated looking back at Hermione who only smiled at him to encourage him, he felt his heart race and took a deep breath and sang

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_  
_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Ooh, you never do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

"Wow! Well it looks like we found another male, who has potential in being one of our male leads, Welcome to the Glee club!" Said Mr. Schu who started clapping along with the rest of the glee club Rachel felt her heart race faster at the thought of dancing with him as her male lead, she heard a low growl next to her, and looked over and saw Noah glaring daggers at Draco.

"Alright Hermione, it's all yours take it away!" Said Mr. Schu excitedly, she stood and brushed her hair out of her face an, and sat down on the piano bench and took a deep breath "Well this is song is for friends of mine, that I've lost during a terrible incident …it's called I guess Heaven was needing a Hero, from Jo Dee Messina" she said and begun playing the piano, and singing.

_I came by today to see you__  
__Oh I had to let you know__  
__If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time__  
__I'd have held you and never let go___

_Oh it's kept me awake nights, wondering__  
__I lie in the dark, just asking why__  
__I've always been told__  
__you won't be called home__  
__till it's your time___

_I guess heaven was needing a hero__  
__Somebody just like you__  
__Brave enough to stand up for what you believe__  
__and follow it through__  
__When I try to make it make sense in my mind__  
__The only conclusion I come to__  
__is heaven was needing a hero like you___

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_You held your head up proud__  
__I laughed inside when I saw__  
__how you were standing out in the crowd__  
__Your such a part of who I am__  
__Now that part will just be void__  
__No matter how much I need you now__  
__Heaven needed you more___

_Cus heaven was needing a hero__  
__Somebody just like you__  
__Brave enough to stand up for what you believe__  
__and follow it through__  
__When I try to make it make sense in my mind__  
__The only conclusion I come to__  
__is heaven was needing a hero like you___

_Cus heaven was needing a hero__  
__thats you_

Hermione had tears in her eyes at the last part of it, but quickly wiped them away, and looked at the club and smiled, "Wow, umm yeah Welcome to the glee club" Mr. Schu said looking excited, Rachel was shocked, Hermione's voice was almost just as good as hers, this made her nervous, and uneasy, she didn't want her to steal her light, but there was really nothing she could do about it.

"Thank you" said Hermione getting up and sitting next to Quinn who had hurriedly and switch seats so she could sit next to Draco, the rest of the time went by quick Mr. Schu wanted Hermione and Draco to sing a duet together next time in class, which they both agreed too.

As they were all leaving Quinn began talking to Draco, "So I was wondering if you weren't busy this Saturday Night, that you wouldn't mind hanging out?" she asked shyly which was so un like Quinn but before he could answer Santana made her way down saying "I don't think so Quinn, me and Malfoy are going to be have a little fun at my place, if your interested " she said seductively, Draco just looked between both of the girls and laughed bitterly and said "Sorry but I'm not interested in either of you, now if you'll excuse me" he bent down picking up his stuff, "Why the hell not?" Santana asked angry by being rejected.

"Your both too easy, I like a challenge" he stated looking towards Hermione, who was talking with Mr. Schu, the two girls followed his gaze, "Her? You like her? Why?" Asked Quinn, not liking being rejected for another girl who had voice, and was burnet, Santana just smiled and said "Okay, how about a three some? I get her to come along and we can have fun all night long" Quinn looked repulsed, Draco arched his eye brow and laughed "Hermione would never agree to that in a million years, and even if you could get her to agree, I'd only be touching her" he said, and with that, and his stuff in hand he walked away from the crazy girls.

Santana just kept her smile in place and said, "He never said I couldn't touch him, now to convince, Hermione"

"Ew really Santana? Your that desperate?" spoke Quinn looking at the taller, as if she gone insane, "Are you blind Quinn? Do you see how yummeh he is, he makes me wet just looking at him, besides your just jealous I thought of it first" Santana snapped back at Quinn, who looked a little embarrassed at the truth, but tried to quickly hide it "Me jealous? I bet I could get him before you could, without Hermione's help" Quinn seethed.

"What about my help?" asked Hermione, who came to pick up her stuff by the seat she'd been sitting at, only hearing "Hermione's help" Quinn looked a little taken back then an idea popped into her head, "I was wondering if you'd help me on my math project this Saturday?" she said politely, Santana glared at the blond and said, "No she just wants to know if you'd help get into Draco's pants" she said with smirk on her face, Hermione's eyes widen and looked at Quinn who, looked about ten shades of red.

"Umm sorry, I have to go, I'll see you two around" Said Hermione feeling awkward, Hermione made her way out the hall, feeling quit repulsed by the two girls, and just kept walking towards Rachel's locker where she saw Draco who was already there, along with the guy named Puck who was glaring at Draco, which Hermione didn't think much of just hurried over, "I've about had the most disturbing conversation ever!" she said to Rachel, Draco, and Puck, who looked at her curiously.

"Really, about what? That is if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rachel putting things into her locker, looking back at Hermione curiously, who looked a little disgusted to say the least, she then looked at Draco "One of the girls was trying to use me to get into to your knickers" she said while pointing at Draco who laughed, as did Puck, "What the hell?" Puck said still laughing and asked, "Who was this?"

"Umm…I don't recall remembering her name, she's blond about my height and light green eyes" Hermione described her to all of them, Rachel, Noah, and Draco, busted out laughing, "No fucking way? Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Oh shit man, that's just too funny" Said Noah grabbing his sides as the began to hurt from laughing so much, Hermione just shook her head in disbelief and grabbed Draco's hand which for some reason made her shiver, "Well me and Draco have some catching up, I'll talk to you tomorrow Rachel … Oh and Puck is it?" she asked looking at him, who only grinned and nodded, "Watch after Rachel okay?" she said both Rachel and Puck looked surprised but he nodded in response and Draco quickly said goodbye and let Hermione drag him off.

Noah watched them go, and wondered why Hermione had said to watch after Rachel he finally realized something was up, he realized that Draco guy, hadn't been staring at his Rachel at all, in fact his attention went right to Hermione as soon as he saw her, but something didn't seem right, and he was going to figure out what was going on, he looked at Rachel, who finally closed her locker and looked up at him and said "So what did you want to talk about?"

Noah smiled "What hang this weekend?" he asked she gave him one of her cute little smiles and said, "Sure Noah, I'd love too"

"Sounds like a date" he replied making her blush, he grabbed her hand and walked her outside to her car, he hugged her goodbye, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead and she got in her car and left.

Hermione took Draco back to her place, and let him sit on her couch, and she looked at him seriously and said, "Okay so we know so far there's a Death Eater at William McKinley High, we just don't know who it is …" Draco looked shocked, then glared "This is the first time I heard of this" he said angrily, Hermione gave him a pointed look and said "Calm down Malfoy, Harry and Ron don't know yet, the only reason I found out, was because I was being observant, and I noticed when I was talking to Rachel on the bleachers at lunch there was, a dark mark burned into the grass on the football field it wasn't big enough for the whole world to see, but it was noticeable" Draco calmed himself down, and rubbed his temples, "Well have to report to Potter" he said, Hermione only nodded.

She grabbed a bag a flow powder and was about to go see Harry and Ron, but Draco grabbed her arm, she looked up at him curiously, "What is it?" she asked softly staring into his blue eyes, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

He stared back at her into her beautiful brown eyes, and he couldn't stand it anymore "Forgive me," he whispered to her, and with that his lips met hers.

**A/N: Okay I just thought this was a good way to end this chapter don't ask me why, I just did. All right please Review! And I'm sorry for any Errors please don't flame me. Thank you,**


End file.
